


Love in the Time of Christmas

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jon and Sansa really love each other okay??, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Meet-Cute, holiday fic, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Sansa blushed. They continued talking, laughing, and just getting to know each other. They talked about what they were doing for Christmas that year. They shared stories of their families. Talked about their jobs. Asked questions about their favourite foods and songs. Told each other their hopes and dreams. And before they knew it, hours had passed. Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. This feeling of truly connecting with someone. Jon couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this either. They just met, and yet it felt like they’ve known each other for years. Jon couldn’t help but wonder, is this what love at first sight means?Christmas is a magical time of year for Jon and Sansa. Their many relationship milestones have occurred around the holiday time.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2020





	Love in the Time of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trishtan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/gifts).



> For JoeyAva, who requested a holiday marriage fic where Jon and Sansa go on the hunt for a present for their daughter, Lyanna, on Christmas eve! I threw in some fluff, a jonsa baby, Ghost being a matchmaker, and happily ever after! I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Jonsa Christmas everyone!! (^ᴗ^✿)  
> ♡🤍♡🤍♡

**The Meet-Cute**

“Ghost! Ghost, wait! Heel!” No matter what he yelled to his dog, the dog kept running. And he ran after him. His dog turned a corner and Jon, suddenly blocked by two men carrying a large conifer tree, lost visual. “Dammit!”

\--

It was the last week before it was supposed to start snowing and she wanted to spend as much time outside as she could. Something about sitting outside at Godswood Park during the holiday season always made her feel warm and happy inside. The park was in the middle of the town square, so she could see everyone doing their early holiday shopping and watch shop owners putting up Christmas lights. Sansa had set up a little picnic for herself underneath the large weirwood and was in the middle of reading her favourite part in _Jenny of Oldstones_ when she was interrupted. A snow-white dog had come up to her picnic blanket and was sniffing around her basket. She smiled at the dog, fondly thinking of the one she had when she was younger.

“Hello there, and who do you belong to?” She looked around the park, to see if there was an owner nearby. When she didn’t see anyone who might be missing a dog, she frowned. Looking back at the dog, she tilted her head. And then he tilted his head in return, as if saying _I don’t know where my owner is either, but can I have some food?_

“Well,” she said to the dog, “I guess while you’re here, there’s no harm in feeding you, is there?” She rummaged in her basket to see if there was anything appropriate for a dog to eat. Luckily for her -and the dog- she still had a half eaten BLT sandwich left. Pulling out the bacon, she looked at the dog and hesitated for a moment.

“I hope you don’t have a weird aversion to cured meat,” she said. Dangling the crunchy strip of meat in front of the dog’s face, she waited to see if he knew how to follow commands. When the dog didn’t immediately grab it, Sansa placed it gently down on the picnic blanket and moved her hand away. 

“Okay, go ahead!” The dog immediately launched itself at the treat and a second later, looked back up at her. Licking his lips, he waited for more. 

Before Sansa could pull another slice out of her sandwich, she heard someone shouting, “Ghost!” Looking down at the dog, she smiled.

“Is that you? ‘Ghost?’” When the dog whined and buried his face under his paws, she laughed, “I promise I won’t tell him about the bacon if you don’t.” With that said, she stood up and waved her arms at the frantic looking man. When he took notice of her, she gestured questioningly at the dog. _This who you’re looking for?_ When he spied the dog, his shoulders sagged in relief.

As he slowly jogged closer to where she was, Sansa couldn’t help but notice that this man had a very ruggedly handsome look. He was attractive.

“Hi, I’m so sorry. He usually doesn’t run away like that, he’s quite good actually,” the man said sheepishly, “He’s well-trained, I promise. Usually it’s the smell of food that makes him…” He trailed off when he noticed the little picnic set up and the guilty looking dog. He groaned. “Ah no, he’s bamboozled you out of food, hasn’t he?”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh at his rambling. “Oh, he was _quite good_ alright. Waited very patiently for the food and everything.” She smiled softly at Ghost.

The man, however, could only shake his head. “He acts like I don’t feed him, I swear.” When he looked back to her, he couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked. Realizing she was probably on a picnic date or something, he gave her an embarrassed smile and said, “Sorry if he bothered you and your…” He looked at her questioningly.

She smiled. “No, just me. And he wasn’t a bother.”

The man hesitated at her smile before collecting himself. “Er, sorry. I’m Jon. Jon Snow.”

She took his hand. “Hi Jon Snow. I’m Sansa Stark.”

“Sansa Stark.” He tested out her name. “May I make it up to you, Sansa Stark? There’s a lovely café a couple of blocks that way.” He gestured behind him to where she knew Old Nan’s was. And despite this Jon Snow being a complete stranger, she found herself nodding to him. 

“Sure.”

\--

“So,” Jon said, as they were tucking into their food in the warm café, “Do you usually have picnics outside all by yourself in the winter, Sansa Stark?” 

She would have been embarrassed about his remark, but she saw the sparkle in his eyes. He was teasing her.

“Oh, yes,” she nodded seriously, “All the time, in fact. I despise the comfort of warmth and _abhor_ the idea of company.” It got him to laugh quietly. “No, I just like the outdoors. And there’s something wonderful about the atmosphere when December has just started and people are starting to get into the holiday spirit, you know? Especially at Godswood. There’s a special kind of magic when you watch the streets slowly fill up with holiday decor that I just love. Does that make any sense?”

Jon couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m definitely starting to see that magic.”

Sansa blushed. They continued talking, laughing, and just getting to know each other. They talked about what they were doing for Christmas that year. They shared stories of their families. Talked about their jobs. Asked questions about their favourite foods and songs. Told each other their hopes and dreams. And before they knew it, hours had passed. Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. This feeling of truly connecting with someone. Jon couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this either. They just met, and yet it felt like they’ve known each other for years. Jon couldn’t help but wonder, _is this what love at first sight means?_

Before they departed, Sansa made sure to ask for his number, and Jon made sure to ask for a date. 

\--

**The First Christmas**

Sansa was finishing up her make up when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in!”

“Damn, Sansa, really going all out this year, hoh?” Arya eyed her big sister up and down and smirked. “What happened to snuggly Christmas sweaters?”

Sansa ignored her sister. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Christmas sweaters are for the morning of. This is just a Christmas Eve dinner.”

Arya scoffed, “Uh-huh. And this has nothing to do with the fact that you’re bringing someone home for the first time? Not nervous about having Jon over?”

“Why should I be nervous? Jon and I’ve been dating for a long time now. He’s been here loads of times before.” Despite her words, Sansa’s voice gave away her anxiousness.

“Maybe because having a boyfriend over for our annual Christmas sleepover is a lot different than just having him over for Sunday dinner,” remarked Arya, “Having a boyfriend over during the hols means he gets to meet the whole extended pack. It means ‘serious,’ Sansa.”

Sansa sighed and turned to her sister. “I know. And I shouldn’t be nervous, but I _really_ am.”

“Aw, geez.” Arya’s face softened. “It’ll be fine. It’s like you said yourself, he’s already met everyone. At least everyone that _lives_ here. You'll be okay.”

“You’re right,” agreed Sansa. 

“Duh.” Arya rolled her eyes and jerked her head to the door. “Show time.”

Sansa followed her sister out the door. “It’ll be fine,” she repeated.

\--

Hoster Tully stared hard and long at Jon. And Jon, already incredibly nervous, tried his best to hide a gulp. _Don’t show fear, they’re testing you._ That’s what Sansa told him would happen. After a few more moments of silence, Hoster smiled. “Hello, Jon! Nice to finally meet you!” He clapped a hand on Jon’s shoulder and went to greet his other grandchildren. Jon exhaled in relief. 

He leaned in to Sansa and whispered, “That went well, I think?”

Sansa turned to him and grimaced. “That isn’t who I was worried about.”

Jon’s questioning look was interrupted with a gruff _ahem, ahem._ Turning away from Sansa, he was now face to face with a very stern looking man. The man gave Jon a once-over before arching an eyebrow at Sansa.

“This is Jon, Uncle,” she said sweetly to him. Turning to Jon, she continued her introductions. “Jon, this is my Grand Uncle Brynden.”

“Hello sir, it’s nice to meet you,” Jon said, giving the man a rather shaky smile. He raised his hand, coming in for a shake. After a beat, Brynden clasped it and nodded at him.

"You taking good care of Sansa here?"

"Yes sir." Sansa smiled at Jon's reply.

"Good. I love this girl as if she were my own."

"I do as well." Jon smiled. Then his eyes immediately widened. "I- I mean. Not as a- a _daughter._ I mean like." He began to sweat. "I love her as a girl- WOMAN. As a woman-" Jon was full on panicking now. _As a woman? Are you insane?_ "Or -uh- I mean I- I love her. Sir." Jon swallowed.

Brynden blinked at him. “It’s good to meet you, Jon. I look forward to speaking with you more tonight.” Giving Sansa one last smirk, he walked off to give his other grandniece a hug.

Jon turned to look at Sansa, who was doing her best to contain her laughter. He sighed.

“Anyone else?”

She laughed, “No, everyone else you know already. Well, I mean, there’s Uncle Edmure and his family, but they’re really nice, I promise. Come on, I’ll introduce you, then we’ll see if dinner’s ready yet.”

The dinner went smoothly. Everyone enjoyed each other’s company and Catelyn’s food. Even Ghost, who was invited to visit as well, had a good time with the other Stark dogs. The next morning, Rickon woke everyone up at an ungodly hour to open presents. As a joke, Sansa had wrapped Jon’s present almost 10 different times, each layer taped up more obnoxiously than the last. When he finally got to the last layer of wrapping paper, he opened the box to find a vintage watch. On the back, there was an image of a direwolf imprinted on it.

Jon looked up at Sansa, who looked nervous. Which was ridiculous in his opinion, this was such a lovely and thoughtful gift. The direwolf was an important creature to her family. “Thank you, Sansa.”

She beamed up at him. “I’m glad you like it. I actually found it up in our attic and had it restored. I think it’s an old family heirloom.” Before Jon could even think of protesting such a valuable gift, Ned peered over and smiled.

“You’ve done a good job, Sansa. It looks as good as new.”

She blushed at her father’s words, “It’s not like I’m the one who did it. I just found the place to get it cleaned and fixed. It's not a big deal.” Jon didn’t agree though. She may not have fixed it, but just the thought of Sansa seeing an old treasured item and wanting to give it to him warmed Jon's heart. They haven’t been together as long as Robb has been with his wife Jeyne, but Sansa knows him as well as any other long-term couple, married or not. Anyone can buy a fancy gift, but Sansa found him something that held sentimental value, that had a family history. He immediately put it on and smiled.

Later that day, Jon and Sansa said their goodbyes to her family. Christmas morning was given to Sansa’s family, so Christmas evening was given to Jon’s mother. On the drive to his mother’s house, Jon kept on shifting anxiously in his seat.

“Hey,” Sansa chided, “You’re not allowed to be the nervous one here, it’s my turn.” 

He stopped fidgeting and smiled. “There’s no reason for you to be nervous, my mother loves you, you know that.” And she did. Lyanna Stark had taken to Sansa so quickly, the two were almost thick as thieves sometimes. They loved sharing stories and secrets, some of which, to Jon’s chagrin, were about him.

When they arrived at his mother’s house, Jon cut the engine and didn’t move.

“Jon?”

He didn’t turn to her, but he replied, “So, there was actually another gift that I wanted to give to you, but I just didn’t want to do it in front of your parents.”

Sansa touched the dainty dragonfly necklace that he gave her earlier today. One that she cherished already. “Another present?” She was confused. As if on cue, Ghost stuck his head over the console with something in his mouth and nudged at Sansa. When she opened her hand, he dropped a small, carefully wrapped package in her palms.

Giving Jon one more look of confusion, she slowly tore it open. When she opened the little velvet box, she gasped. 

Sansa held the small item in her hands and lifted her eyes to Jon. Tears were forming. 

“I didn’t want to ask in front of your family, I didn’t want to presume. I know we kind of- sort of talked about it in the last few months, but I didn’t want to pressure you into saying yes if you weren’t ready, or if you didn’t want to. Or if-”

Sansa cut him off with a kiss. 

“So,” he smiled, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes Jon, I’ll move in with you.” She gave him one last smile before looking softly at the new apartment key Jon had made for her. 

\--

**The Pajama Party**

“Sansa, is the lemon cake supposed to look like this?”

The woman in question laughed softly. Jon had insisted on taking care of the baking for her because she was so busy with presents and work, but he’d never baked the lemon cake before. Sansa stopped what she was doing and walked out to the kitchen to the most endearing scene. Jon was holding the cake pan out to Ghost, as if he was asking the dog for his opinion. Which, it turns out, he was.

“What do you think, buddy? Looks okay?”

She laughed. “Jon, what are you doing?”

Noticing his girlfriend, he stood up and took in her outfit. Eyes roaming, he smiled, “Well, look at you.”

Years later and he can still make her blush. Sansa walked over to look at the lemon cake that Jon had just set down, and when she didn’t see anything wrong, she turned to him. “This looks fine, I don’t see why you were worried.”

Jon let out a relieved sigh. “Yeah, but you’re usually the one who bakes the dessert for parties. I didn’t want to mess it up. I want tonight to be perfect. It needs to be perfect.”

“And it _will_ be,Jon,” she reassured him, “Now, can you zip me up? We should leave soon since we’re picking up Lyanna too.” When Sansa turned around, Jon walked over to her and started to pull at the zipper. 

_“Up_ Jon! Not down,” she laughed at his behaviour. Jon was too busy kissing a path down her neck to her spine to notice. “Jon!” She turned around and meant to berate him, but the hungry look in his eyes melted away her annoyance, if there even was any. 

“Sorry.” He didn’t look at all sorry. “You didn’t specify which direction.”

Sansa snorted. “Yeah, right. Now come on, Lyanna lives in the opposite direction of my parents, we should go soon.”

“What time is it?”

“Uhm, about 5, I think?”

He smirked. “Then we’ve got at _least_ twenty minutes. Mom can wait.” Before Sansa could protest, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom, both of them giggling the entire way.

\--

“Sorry we’re late, Mom! Mad traffic.”

Lyanna Snow gave the two a look that said she knew _exactly_ why they were late, and it wasn’t traffic. “Mhmm, I’m sure.”

\--

Dinner, as usual, was a success. Everyone enjoyed the food and company. Rickon and Bran only had one small food fight, which resulted in some pudding in Uncle Edmure’s hair and mashed potatoes on Uncle Benjen’s nose. Robb catered to every pregnant craving of Jeyne’s, which Arya pretended to gag at. Lyanna and Catelyn shared embarrassing stories of their children. Maybe those stories were the reason Jon seemed so tense. Whenever she’d notice a crease in his brow though, Sansa would put a hand on him and shoot him a smile and he’d relax again. Overall, it was a good time. When they all retired to the living room for after dinner drinks and dessert, Jon’s nervousness spiked up again. 

“Hey,” Sansa whispered softly to him, “Are you okay? You’ve been acting anxious all evening.” She noticed his eyes flicker behind her. She assumed it was to the cake that Arya was now cutting and passing out. “Is it the lemon cake? I’m sure it’ll taste lovely Jon. And even if it doesn’t, I’ll enjoy it just the same.” She kissed him and caressed his cheek adoringly. 

Jon sighed, “I love you.” Her lips quirked.

“I know.”

“…Did you just _Han Solo_ me?”

She smirked and walked off. And Jon watched her. _Gods, that woman is perfect._ He continued to stare until he heard a snort from behind him. Turning around, he saw a very smug looking Robb.

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Robb. Then he gave Jon a knowing look. “Just thinkin’ about what we talked about a few weeks ago, is all.” And in a louder voice, Robb announced that he and Jeyne got presents this year that they wanted everyone to open right then and there. 

“But Christmas presents are for _Christmas morning,_ not Christmas Eve!” Arya scoffed.

“Shut _up,_ Arya,” Rickon said indignantly, “Why are you trying to _ruin_ Christmas?!” He proceeded to run to the Christmas tree and started to hand out the gifts from Robb and Jeyne. 

When they were all opened, Rickon pouted and Ned laughed.

 _“Pajamas?”_ This wasn’t the kind of gift Rickon had been expecting.

 _“Matching_ pajamas!” Ned, however, was delighted with the gifts. 

“I thought it’d be fun if everyone in the family had matching PJs to wear in the morning.” Jeyne smiled sheepishly. Even the dogs all got matching outfits. 

“And _I_ thought it'd be smart to just agree with her.” Robb got elbowed in the gut for that one.

“Happy wife, happy life,” Grandpa Hoster said wisely. He was already holding up his pajama shirt to make sure it would fit him.

Sansa couldn’t help but smile at Lyanna holding up a matching PJ set as well. Even though she and Jon were only dating, it was nice of Robb and Jeyne to include Lyanna as family. The thought of Lyanna being family made her heart flutter, just a bit.

“Well.” Jon cleared his throat. “Since we’re doing early gifts, Sansa, I have one for you.” He walked over to the tree and grabbed a small package. Handing it to Sansa, he said softly, “Merry Christmas Eve, love.”

She shook her head and smiled at him. “What’s this? I don’t mind waiting until tomorrow to open it.”

“Yeah,” Rickon interjected, “Why does _Sansa_ get to open two presents?”

“Hush, boy,” Uncle Brynden reprimanded. 

“Please?” said Jon.

She gave him one last suspicious look and tore open the wrapping. Only, she only took off the first layer.

“Really?” She deadpanned. “This is just payback for last year, isn’t it?” Jon just shrugged and smiled. Rolling her eyes, she continued to unwrap each layer. She took her time. 

“Not that watching Sansa struggle to get her present isn’t funny or anything,” Bran said, “But isn’t this kind of a waste of paper?”

“It’s recycled packaging paper, it’s okay.”

Bran scrunched his face at Jon. “I dunno if it works that way, but okay.”

When Sansa finally unraveled the last layer, she was left with a little velvet box. She blinked up at Jon. Last time he gave her something in a small box, it was a key to his apartment. What could he possibly give her now? It was then that she noticed all the adults were smiling at her. 

“Jon?”

He got down on one knee and Sansa suddenly understood why he was so nervous today. She sucked in a breath.

“Sansa-”

“Yes!” She slapped her hands over her smiling mouth.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jon chuckled and began again, “Sansa, will you-”

“Yes, yes!” She couldn’t contain her excitement. 

“Seven hells, let the man say his piece!” Arya laughed. The whole family was laughing quietly at this point.

Still smiling, Jon cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and then-

“Yes! Sorry.” Jon glared playfully at her. 

“SansaWillYouMarryMe?” He rushed out.

Sansa’s smile suddenly turned mischievous. She sucked in a breath and said, “Hmm, you know what? Now that I've heard the whole question, I dunno actually.” Jon dropped his jaw, completely affronted. Before he could say anything though, Ghost let out a loud bark.

“Oh, see? Now look what you’ve done, you’ve upset Ghost,” Jon laughed.

“And gods forbid I do that,” she said with a watery laugh. _“Of course_ I’ll marry you, you silly goose!”

\--

**The Time to Save the Date**

Jon and Sansa were kissing under a mistletoe. 

“Ugh! Get a room you two!” Bran made a retching sound before his boyfriend, Jojen, rolled him away, laughing all the while. They ignored him and went back to giving each other soft kisses until another person interrupted them.

“You better _not_ be getting a room if you don’t want to end up like me.” Jeyne looked at them pointedly. She held Baby Cat in one hand and had the other on her pregnant belly.

The pair immediately got red and took a step back from each other. They weren’t quick enough though.

“Oh, ew. Were they at it again?” Arya scrunched her face as she stood by Gendry, her new guest this year. “You two are disgusting, you know that?” Even Ghost barked at them, agreeing with Arya. Jon and Sansa should be paying less attention to each other and more to him, their beloved dog! 

This year’s Christmas Eve dinner was the largest it’s been in a while. Both Arya and Bran brought a _special_ guest. And Robb’s longtime friend, Theon, joined in on the fun too. Catelyn decided to add another table to accommodate everyone. Most people would be stressed about so many new additions, but not Catelyn. She loved a full house. Her children were slowly all growing up and living their own lives in their own homes. Getting into relationships and getting married. Well, only Robb was married. The others? They weren’t married just yet.

“So,” Uncle Brynden said after wiping his mouth with one of Cat’s many holiday dinner napkins, “You two finally set a date yet?” Everyone snapped their attention to Jon and Sansa. 

Today was the anniversary of their engagement. Planning a wedding was a long and hard process, but they both enjoyed it. They didn't quite enjoy everyone's constant subtle hints at their long engagement though. Jon and Sansa didn't care though. They loved each other and were committed, they didn't need a piece of paper to tell them that. Besides, they wanted to plan out every single detail of their wedding until it was perfect. Almost everything was planned out now. Almost.

“Not yet, Uncle,” Sansa replied, “Still waiting for our venue to work with us on having a wedding there.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit difficult to rent out the place. Especially for the date that we wanted.” 

“Why don’t you pick a different location then? Or day?” Lyanna asked.

Jon and Sansa shared a look. They knew everyone would think their reason was silly, but the location and the date they wanted meant everything to them.

Sansa knew what day she wanted to get married, and Jon agreed. She wanted to get married on the 26th of December: the day she and Jon had their third date. It was right after Christmas of the year they first met; they wanted to see each other again and met up for a short coffee date at Old Nan's. It was pouring rain, but when they left the café, they took a walk around the area underneath Jon's umbrella. Then, out of nowhere, Sansa lifted her arms up and started spinning and dancing and had asked Jon to join her under the skies. And he did. So taken with her beauty and free spirit, Jon had accidentally blurted out that he was half in love with her already. Sansa said she felt the same. Theirs was a quick romance, but still as passionate and as strong.

When Sansa had asked Jon what’s one thing that he absolutely had to have at their wedding, his answer (after saying "You") was _where_ he wanted to marry her. And when she heard why, her heart was also set on the place.

“No, the venue we want to get married at… it’s important to us.” answered Jon. He didn’t tell them that that particular place has never actually held a wedding before. And, truthfully, the location itself would’ve been fine, but trying to accommodate a wedding during one of the busiest times of the year? That made things a bit more difficult.

\--

The next morning saw everyone in the house in a new set of matching pajamas. It seemed Robb and Jeyne wanted to continue the tradition. They were all passing out and opening presents and it was something that Sansa adored about this season. Her family all under one roof, just having a magical time together. She smiled at her mother and Lyanna showing off their gifts from each other. She laughed at Rickon wrestling with Ghost over a new chew toy. When she handed Jon her gift to him, he groaned.

“Noooo.” He looked at the small package with disdain. When he tore at the wrapper, he let out a pretend sob at the next layer under it.

“Oh, stop being a drama queen and just open it!” she laughed.

He smiled at her and did as he was told. Layer after layer of wrapping paper had covered the box. One layer was purely tape and Jon had to just give in and use scissors when he couldn’t peel it off. The last layer revealed a box and when he lifted the lid, he frowned in confusion.

“What is it?” Ned tried to catch a glance but couldn’t tell what it was.

When Jon lifted up a folded piece of paper, everyone was as confused as Jon.

“Sansa? What is it?” She just smiled at him and glanced down at the paper before meeting his eyes again. She wiggled her eyebrows. He unfolded the paper, cautiously, and read it.

“Is that…” Arya squinted at the creased paper over Jon’s shoulder, “an… email?”

Jon lowered the paper and looked at Sansa in awe. “You got it?”

She nodded and laughed, “I got it.”

Jon lunged over to hug her so fast that he almost knocked her to the ground. Holding her face, he showered her with kisses, uncaring of their audience. When he stopped, he looked around the room and saw all the bemused faces.

“Save the date everyone,” he announced, “Next year on the 26th of December, we’re getting married at Godswood Park!”

\--

**The Walk Down the Aisle**

Sansa was twirling in front of the mirror, holding her gown in front of her. Just tomorrow, she would be married to the love of her life. They spent Christmas at her parents’, as per tradition, but this year, instead of going home with Jon, Sansa stayed in her old room at her parents’ house while Jon and Lyanna went back to his and Sansa’s.

“You look absolutely stunning, my sweet.” 

She turned around and smiled softly at her father, who had tears in his eyes. “I’m not even wearing the dress yet, Dad.”

He shook his head. “The dress isn’t what makes you stunning, sweetling. It’s the shine your smile. The twinkle in your eyes. It’s _you._ My darling daughter, about to embark on one of the best journeys one could have.” 

Sansa laid the dress on her bed and hugged her father.

When they parted, he handed her something. She looked at the little package curiously.

“A gift from your soon-to-be husband.” Ned smiled at his daughter one last time and bid her goodnight.

Sansa slowly tore at the wrapped gift. She huffed a laugh when underneath, she found more wrapping paper. When she finally opened the box, she gasped softly. In it laid a gorgeous hairpiece. It was a blue Winter Rose surrounded by delicate silver filigree. The box also contained a note.

_To my darling Sansa,_

_I know your wedding gown is something old from your mother, your veil something new from your father, and your necklace something borrowed from Jeyne. My mother insisted on making you this hairpiece as your something blue. You know how crafty she can be. I hope you like it._

_All my love, and forever yours,_

_Jon_

_P.S. Arya stuck a sixpence in the box too. Please do NOT feel obligated to stick that in your shoe._

Sansa looked at the coin that was hidden underneath that note and laughed.

\--

Jon was tugging at his collar again. It wasn’t nerves though, how could it be? He was about to vow the rest of his life to the _love_ of his life. No, he was ecstatic. He just couldn’t stop fidgeting because he needed everything to be perfect. Sansa was perfect. 

“Stop it, you’ll give yourself a rash. Then where would we be?” Lyanna came up to him and slapped his hands away. She fixed his bowtie so it laid even. “Just came back from Sansa's tent and she's as gorgeous as ever. You ready, love?”

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely.”

“Don’t swear in front of your mother,” Lyanna reprimanded. Though she was smiling. She looked at Jon in the mirror and squeezed his shoulders. “My sweet boy, you look so dashing.”

With a spring to his step, Jon followed his mother out of his dressing tent and to where the ceremony was to be held.

\--

The stars in the sky were glittering. The lanterns leading down the aisle were breathtaking. And the Christmas lights that were still lit all around Town Square made everything more magical. Jon stood underneath the weirwood where it all began. Where he and Sansa first met on that wondrous, fateful day. 

When the music started, he held his breath. Jon didn’t turn around though, Sansa was adamant that they follow certain traditions of the Old Ways, so he wouldn’t gaze upon her until she reached him.

Tormund, his best man, was facing the opposite direction, so he could see Sansa clear as day. He leaned over and whispered to Jon, “She’s a _total_ knock-out! Careful not to drool when you see her!”

Jon didn’t drool. But he did tear up. He was so happy that tears started blurring his vision, even as Sam, who was honored when Jon and Sansa asked him to wed them, began the wedding vows.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”

Her father replied, “Sansa Stark, a woman grown. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. And who comes to claim her?”

“Jon Snow,” he said, “A man grown. I’ve come to beg the blessings of the Gods.”

As Sam continued, happy tears began streaming down Jon and Sansa's cheeks. There was so much love and happiness between them that it couldn’t be contained. When Sam called for the rings, Ghost trotted over, pillow in hand, tail wagging as if to show everyone how proud he was at doing a job well done. Once Tormund untied the rings from the pillow, Ghost went to sit back down by Rickon and Bran and the other dogs.

“Let it be known that Jon and Sansa are of one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them…”

Jon was hardly listening at this point. Neither was Sansa. They were both too focused on each other and placing the rings on the other person.

“I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

“I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.”

Jon took a hold of Sansa’s face and gave his wife the most tender kiss.

\--

**The Stick**

“Sans, hurry up, love! We’re gonna be late!” Jon checked his watch again and sighed. They were already late, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. In the last month, Sansa hasn’t been quite the same. She’d get angry over small things. Cry when she gets too frustrated or if something went wrong. 

Jon thinks it’s stress and that she’s working too much and too hard. And the last thing he wanted was for her to get sick. Just this last week, although she denies it, Jon heard her throwing up in the bathroom more than once. He’s worried. When he brought up the idea of her taking some time off work, she snapped at him. He hasn’t brought it up since. 

When Sansa came out to the front hallway, she looked flustered. “Sorry, sorry! I had a last minute wrapping emergency.” She may have looked out of sorts, but there was something about her that just glowed. Something that wasn’t there the last few weeks. And he was glad to see her looking happy and healthy again. It was probably because this was her favourite time of year. _Magical,_ she called it.

She smiled at him and Jon smiled back. Years later and she still took his breath away. 

“What’s left? I thought I packed all the gifts in the car already.”

“Just a little something, don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand at him. After putting Ghost on a leash, they headed out to pick up Lyanna before heading to the Stark’s.

\--

As everyone was opening their new pajamas gift this year, Sansa snuck into her bag and pulled something out. 

“I’ve got one more early gift, actually,” she whispered. Jon looked at her questioningly before taking the gift from her hand.

“Hey, I thought it was _my_ year to overwrap a gift,” he joked. He joked, but there was a small gift under the tree with Sansa’s name on it. A small gift that was wrapped an _unseemly_ amount of times. The gift in his hands wasn’t the usual small box though, it was actually a bit long and rectangular. Jon was intrigued. “Was this what you were wrapping earlier?”

When Sansa shrugged, he started to unwrap the gift. Everyone was too busy admiring and changing into their new pajamas that Jeyne and Robb got them to notice the quiet couple in the corner.

Before he opened the box, Sansa grabbed his wrist. “I’m sorry I’ve been kinda… well, that I’ve had a shitty month. I hope this makes up for it.” She looked nervous. And that alarmed Jon.

“Love, you can have a shitty _year_ and that won’t change the fact that you owe me nothing at all. _Ever.”_ He paused on opening the gift to give her a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he noticed a look of relief on her face. As if she really thought he’d be upset for her mood swings. Whatever was going on with his wife, he was relieved to see she was better and hoped she would share her struggles with him. Before he could ask, she looked meaningfully at the gift in his hand, so he opened the box. 

Jon snapped his head up. “Wait, really?”

With a watery smile and hopeful look, she nodded. He loved her so ardently. Jon laughed and kissed his silly wife. How could she be worried about such a thing? They both wanted this. 

“Can we tell everyone?” He whispered to her. He wasn’t sure what the protocol for this was. Do people tell this early? Did they have to wait? “Is there like a three month rule or something?”

Sansa shrugged happily, not really knowing the answer. She whispered back, “I’ve never done this _either”_ -Jon snorted in agreement- “Let’s just tell them, why not?”

\--

They decided to wait to tell everyone the next morning. They wanted a night of knowing just to themselves. When they _did_ tell everyone the next morning, they were all so excited. Jon and Sansa were surrounded by many congratulations and well wishes. Catelyn and Lyanna cried. Grandpa Hoster even hugged Jon. 

“For real?” Arya asked excitedly, “You guys aren’t pulling our leg, right?” Sansa showed Jeyne and Arya the present she gave Jon and they squealed in delight. Catelyn and Lyanna wanted to see too. After Catelyn looked at it, she meant to pass it back to Sansa, but accidentally handed it to Rickon instead, who immediately dropped it in disgust. 

“EW,” he exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention and silencing them all. “I don’t want to touch that! That's Sansa's pee stick!”

\--

**The New Lady**

“Hurry, Daddy! We have to get to the front of the line!” Jon Snow was currently being dragged across the mall by a little 6 year old girl. “If we’re late, we might miss Santa!”

He and Sansa have been trying for the last month to figure out what Lyanna wanted for Christmas. In class, she had written to Santa her Christmas List. Unfortunately, she had forbidden her parents from reading it. And as they were trying to teach her to have her own boundaries, they respected her wishes. For a 6 year old though, she was surprisingly good at keeping a secret. With Christmas just a few days away, they were getting desperate. Sure, they had gifts here and there for her, but not what she _really_ wants most. Eventually, Jon’s mother was able to get a clue from her. She was quite smug about it too. Something about how _Lyanna women just understand each other better._ Jon rues the day he named his daughter after his mother. 

Regardless, he finally had a place to start. Little Lya said that the only one who was allowed to know what she truly wanted was Santa Claus. Sansa, pregnant belly too big now to be waddling anywhere for long periods of time, was busy with prepping food and wrapping presents at home, so Jon had the lovely task of standing in line with his daughter so she could speak to Santa Claus. Hopefully, he’ll be able to figure out what she wants most for Christmas this way.

When it was their turn, she rushed up to Santa and the jolly man picked her up. Jon took a few photos on his phone while they chatted. He was getting restless when he finally heard the sweet, sweet words coming out of Santa’s mouth.

“And what would you like for Christmas this year, little one?”

Lya looked at her father, then gestured for Santa to lean his ear down to her. When he did, she cupped her hand to his ear and whispered. Jon desperately tried to strain his ears to listen too. He heard nothing. When Lya was finished, Santa told her he’d do his best, and would she like to smile for a photo? 

Jon paid the teenager in the elf costume and when Lya joined him, he asked her, “Do you wanna wait with the elf while I talk to Santa for a bit?” She nodded enthusiastically and went to watch her photo get printed.

“Hey man- …Er, Santa,” Jon quickly corrected himself when Santa raised a brow at him. “Can you tell me what my daughter said she wanted for Christmas?”

“No.”

Jon blinked at Santa. 

“Wait, seriously?”

“Santa can’t disclose secrets!”

Jon leaned in and whispered, “No, mate, seriously. My wife and I have been trying to figure out what she wants this year, and she isn’t budging. Do us a favor, yeah? Holiday spirit and all that?”

Santa shook his head. “She had me promise to not tell, and I shan’t.” Santa leaned back and gave Jon an appraising look. “Some fatherly advice? Just pay attention. You’ll get it. She says you already know.”

With that weirdly cryptic message, Jon looked over to see Lya waving her photo at him excitedly. He sighed and thanked Santa. He’s coming home empty-handed with no idea what his daughter wants.

\--

“Nothing?” Jon shook his head and Sansa sighed, “One job, Jon. You had _one_ job.”

“I’m sorry! Santa straight up wouldn’t tell me.”

She gave him a look. “Oh sure, blame jolly old Saint Nick.” She settled into their bed before asking, “You weren’t rude to him, were you?”

“Rude? Me? Am I _ever?”_ He held a dramatic hand over his heart and Sansa scoffed. He sighed and joined her. “So what do we do now?”

Sansa pondered, “The only thing we _can_ do.” She rolled over in bed to face him. “We have to take her to the store and figure out what she wants by pointing at _everything.”_

Jon groaned. “But it’s just a few days from Christmas. Going through every aisle and not knowing what we’re getting will be a nightmare! Besides, the doctor said you shouldn’t be on your feet for too long.”

“Guess we’ll take lots of breaks.”

\--

“How about this?”

Lya peered over at the painting set her mother held up and shook her head. “No thank you, Mama.”

Jon held up a remote control car. “This?”

“Oooh! That looks fun,” Lya said. Jon’s hopefulness was dashed in a second. “But no, not that.”

“Darling,” Sansa pleaded, “Can’t you just tell Mommy and Daddy what you want?”

“No, it’s a secret wish for _Santa,”_ the little girl said matter-of-factly, “And if I tell you, it won’t come true. And Santa said he's going to try to get it for me.”

Jon and Sansa shared a look and sighed. They didn’t want to break the magic of Christmas for their daughter.

\--

Just two days until Christmas and while Sansa was still desperate for finding the right gift, Jon had completely given up. The trip to different toy stores resulted in nothing. It seemed like Lya didn’t want any new toys; she said no to everything.

While dinner was in the oven, Sansa was scrolling through the internet to see if she could get any ideas of what her daughter might want. Jon went to see what Lya was up to. He walked into the room to see the cutest sight. She and Ghost were having a tea party. When Ghost noticed him enter, he looked at Jon forlornly. Lya had dressed him up with a large plastic pearl necklace and a tiara. 

“Lya, what are you doing?” He chuckled.

“I’m having a tea party, Daddy!” 

“Of course you are.”

Ghost whined. Jon was here now, and he wanted to be saved from the tiara. 

“Hey sweetling?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think Ghost likes playing dress up very much. He’s a bit old and just likes napping.”

Lya sighed, “I know. He’s doing it because I gave him treats.” She took off Ghost’s tiara and necklace. The dog shook his body and licked Lya’s face in thanks. She giggled. When Ghost jumped on her bed and closed his eyes, a frown marred Lya's face.

“I wish I had my own doggy who’d wanna play with me _all_ the time.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, sweetling. Ghost loves you though, I promise. He's just tired. Now, how about we go give you a bath? It’s almost time to eat and you know Mama, she likes clean hands and faces before dinner.”

\--

As they were getting ready for bed, Sansa told Jon she gave up too. She couldn’t figure out what their daughter wanted. 

With a sigh, she turned off her lamp and leaned over to Jon.

“I know she’s only 6, but I feel so guilty. She said she actually wanted something this year! Like _really_ wanted. And we can’t even figure out what it is!”

Jon kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, love. In a few weeks, she probably won’t even remember.”

“Or she’ll remember and resent us for it,” she replied stubbornly. She looked around the room suddenly. “Where’s Ghost?”

“Sleeping in Lya’s room, I think.”

“Again? I know for a fact he prefers sleeping in our room, he always ends up here in the mornings anyways,” Sansa sighed, “Ghost is such a sweetheart for indulging her.”

It was like the lightbulb turned on in Jon’s head.

He shot up from bed and turned on his lamp and smiled.

“I know what she wants.”

\--

It was Christmas Eve. It was Christmas Eve and they _still_ hadn't gotten the present for Lyanna. They were getting ready to head over to her parents’ house, and she was _stressed_.

“Love, calm down,” her husband reassured her, “Everything will work out, I _promise.”_

Sansa sighed. She couldn’t help but worry. It was in her nature. Besides, if something happened and their plan fell through, then Christmas day would come without the gift her daughter wanted. And Sansa couldn’t bear to disappoint Lya.

“Don’t stress, please?” Jon held her face in his hands. “It’s not good for you or the babe.” Sansa agreed. She had to make sure she didn’t do anything that would cause complications in her pregnancy. Lyanna’s birth was a hard and scary one. She didn’t want another repeat. 

“Mommy, Daddy! Let’s gooooo!” The little girl in question was now dragging Ghost to the door. “We’re gonna be late to Grandma Cat and Grandpa Ned’s!”

Jon and Sansa chuckled.

\--

“Mommy, where are you and Daddy going?” The little girl looked up at her parents, who hadn’t taken off their coats but were actually heading back out to the door.

“Oh sweetling,” Sansa said as she knelt down to eye level, “We just forgot a gift at home and we have to go get it.”

“Can I come too?”

“No, you should stay here and play!” With that said, Jon and Sansa shared a knowing look with their parents and left.

\--

“And you’re sure this guy is real?” Sansa asked him, yet again. “There’s no chance that this has all been one big hoax?” 

Jon laughed at her. “Yes, love, it’s all real. Tormund knows the guy, remember? Varamyr is supposedly reputable at what he does.”

They continued the drive and picked up Lya’s gift. Sansa was holding it and couldn't help but think _how perfect._

When they got back to the Stark residence, Ned let them in from the back door, and they hid the present with Ghost.

\--

“Presents, presents, presents!” Little Cat had gotten all of the other children to chant for gifts with her too. Soon, the living room was filled with cries demanding it was time to open presents. Even Rickon, who hasn’t demanded gifts like that in a long while, joined in for laughs. 

And so gifts were passed around and everyone had their fun. When everything under the tree had been claimed and open, Lya did her best to not show disappointment. Mommy and Daddy taught her to be grateful for everything that she _did_ have. It’s okay, Santa was probably busy. Sansa noticed her daughter's face and when she caught Jon’s eyes, she quirked a brow. _Is it time?_

“Lya, what’s this? I think there’s one more present for you, sweetling,” Jon said. He knelt down in front of her and handed her a small box. She took it from his hands and looked at it curiously. “I think it’s from Santa!”

She stared at the box with a mixture of wonder and confusion. She didn’t dare hope, Santa said he would _try,_ he didn’t _promise._ But then again, what she asked for couldn't _possibly_ fit in this small box.

“Well, Little Lyanna,” Granny Lyanna said, “Open it dear.” 

When the wrapping was torn off, she was left with… a small package that was still wrapped up. Everyone in the room either groaned or chuckled.

“You two,” Arya whispered as she pointed from Jon to Sansa, “Are _awful_ parents.”

Lya thought it was fun and silly though. Santa copied how her parents exchanged gifts to each other! As she continued to unwrap each layer, Sansa slipped away from the room. Lya giggling, “Aw, _again?!”_ with each layer that was revealed was the highlight of Jon’s day so far. Her laughter was contagious. When she finally got to the last layer of wrapping paper, she squealed in triumph. Unfortunately, her enthusiasm was replaced with confusion when she lifted the item in the small box. 

“A bracelet?” She said in confusion. It looked much too big for her hand.

“No, not quite,” Jon answered with a smile, “It looks like a doggy collar.”

He could see his daughter was shaking with excitement. When she looked closer to the circle pendant, Lya saw words inscribed on there, but could only make out two of them.

“‘Lady,’” she read, “And that says ‘Snow’ like my last name!”

“That’s right, sweetling.” Jon smiled.

“Santa got me a doggy collar?” she asked her father curiously.

“No,” he chuckled, “I think that one’s actually a present _for_ your present.”

It took a second, but then Little Lyanna’s eyes widened comically large. “Where?!” She looked wildly around, as if expecting a dog to pop up and surprise her. 

“Right here, my love.” Lya’s eyes snapped straight to the voice of her mother, who just walked back into the room with Ghost by her side. She was carrying the most precious looking puppy.

“DOGGY!” She raced to her mother and Sansa sat down, letting the puppy sniff Lya’s hand. When the puppy accepted her and crawled into her lap, she giggled. Her enthusiasm caught the attention of her cousins and soon enough, all of the other children surrounded her, each one trying to play with Lady, the new addition to the family.

\--

That night, as Jon and Sansa tucked their daughter and her new puppy in bed, Lya kept reminding her parents that she wanted to write a thank you letter to Santa for getting her what she wanted most. She made promise after promise about how she would love and take care of the puppy and that warmed her parents’ hearts.

Before they left the room, Lyanna whispered softly, “I love Christmas. It’s _magical.”_

Jon and Sansa shared a soft smile, remembering how they met all those years ago.

“It really is, sweetling.”

**Author's Note:**

> *for the wedding, i absolutely mixed in Northern style vows with Southron ones. I just like the "i am hers and she is mine" bit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> OKAY so when i originally wrote this, it was only going to be "The New Lady" ...but then there were so many more scenes i wanted to add and then i wanted to add more fluff and then i wanted to incorporate your "Ghost is the matchmaker" bit and then it grew into this monstrosity 😂😅  
> anywayz
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT TRISH (˘︶˘)♡♡  
> MERRY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
